Grand Niece Of Heidi
by KpopMultiHoe
Summary: Demetri and Felix smut with a pregnant Y/N


-I am the grand niece of Heidi, and as one would I was a little surprised when I found out she was a vampire. I came around to the idea quicker than most would but it still took me a while.

I am dating a guy named Josh, I thought he was the sweetest guy ever, until I found out his secret.

I walk into our apartment anxious to tell Josh the fantastic news, but that's not how it went.

He is with some girl in our bed, all I can hear and see if the skin slapping and the moans coming from them both.

I'm quick to do something irrational, as I grab the closest thing to me which is a clothing hanger and start beating them with it.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream at them as I beat them relentlessly. I get tired then leave the apartment, heading to the Volturi castle wanting my aunt.

I arrive with tears rolling down my eyes as aunt Heidi comes vamp speeding to me.

"What's wrong Y/N?" She asks, checking me for injuries.

"I found Josh with some bitch in our bed." I reply as my tears just stop completely out of no where.

She gets this murderous look in her eyes and pulls me with her to go to see the Masters. I follow along quietly as to not make her more upset.

The first one I see is Master Aro, he is sitting in his throne as the others are reading books in theirs.

"Ahhh young Y/N, what do we owe the pleasure?" He says with a grin,

"Master I need someone to watch over her for me, to keep her safe." Heidi said as she hand Aro her hand, which makes him understand what's going on in that moment.

"Of course, I will get Felix and Demetri to watch her for you while you are away. Also Y/N dear congratulations." Aro tells me, to which I reply with,

"Thank you, Master Aro."

Aunt Heidi leaves soon after while I wait for the two guards to come, and I'm nervous as I've never met them before. What if they don't like me, or think I'm a weak annoying little human who is just wanting their pity.

When they get here on the other hand, my thoughts immediately went to how perfectly handsome they are.

They usher me to follow them to a room, and as we walk there is a tension in the air, I'm not sure what kind but it's definitely there.

We get to the room and they ask me some questions,

"So what made you come here?" Felix asked as Demetri looks intrigued,

"I'm pregnant, and I found my boyfriend of 5 years cheating on me a little while ago."

They looked shocked to say the least.

"Congratulations, do you know what you're having yet?" Demetri is the one who asked this time,

"No, I'm too early on to tell."

That makes any tension go away, to know I'm not here for something crazy like wanting to be turned for the hell of it, or wanting to take advantage of them.

I feel like this is gonna be a fun time.

Time Skip: One Week

Felix, Demetri, and I have become extremely close in the last couple of days, and with each passing day I feel more and more attracted to them.

Today I decided to act out the constant fantasies I have been having about them.

I walk into our room, yes our room, and see on Felix sitting there. I come up behind him as he's in his thoughts and start kissing up his neck.

He doesn't seem shocked, more so, happy.

He flips me over onto the bed with my hands above my head, as he smirks at me sexually.

As this happens Demetri comes walking in,

"Well, well, well what do we have here."

The way he said that shows it's not a question.

Felix is now naked in the time I was staring at Demetri but I'm not complaining, Demetri is the next one to be completely nude. I'm the only one with clothes on now.

They make a show of slowly taking my clothes off me, while they take turns holding me down.

It feels agonizing, how hot I feel while I'm not getting much contact.

Demetri finally ends my torment as he bends down and takes my wet pussy and starts to eat me so good, that I can't process anything else.

That is until Felix puts his dick in my face and I automatically take it unto my mouth sucking and rubbing as much as I can trying to give as much as I'm getting right now.

All of a sudden I feel a tip at my entrance and my mind goes blank as Demetri pushes in me, all I can feel in pure ecstasy, as I get more into blowing Felix.

Not too long before I feel myself getting closer and closer to my first relief, and as I do so does Demetri. Felix is still going strong though, as he said he wants to feel my pussy for himself, and boy I can't wait. I have two God like men worshipping me like I'm a Goddess, and I'm loving every second of it.

Felix is now balls deep inside me, making me moan so loud Demetri has to cover my mouth as to make me quiet. While Felix is fucking me Demetri is kissing down my neck to my tits sucking them so good.

I'm not gonna be able to hold on too much longer, and by the way Felix is acting he isn't either.

His thrust get faster and faster until I can't hold back my moans, and I cum for the second time today. He is not long after me, taking time to ride out his orgasm.

We all lay down together, Felix on one side Demetri on the other.

"You are our mate." Felix said to me, as Demetri is holding me on his chest,

"What?"

Both of them look at me as I said this, and I just can't help to think, how good I now know I will have it. I have to amazing, kind, and beautiful men beside me and my baby forever. What more can a woman ask for.


End file.
